Trek Wars II
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Twenty years after the Gamma Quadrant pulled his crew into merging worlds, Captain Kirk is out to clear his name. Disbelieved by Starfleet, he steals his ship back and allows them to follow him through the maze of new universes and enemies.


**Trek Wars 2**

**Authors' Note:**** We are back, Trek Wars fans, with the second part of the story and new Trek Wars characters. There are more people we would like to give credit to obviously. They are the directors, producers and writers of **_**Star Trek: the Original Series**_**, **_**Star Wars**_**, and **_**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_**. Finally, we know that this isn't exactly going by the original timeline, but we're all having a little fun with it right now.**

* * *

_Captain's Log Stardate 5678.9: The starship _Enterprise_ is on her last voyage before being decommissioned and this time, it's for real, without a huge celebration that commemorates the career of a great ship. Against orders given directly to me by Starfleet, I broke into the bridge, commandeered a crew and have flown the _Enterprise_ out of the dock. Bones and Spock are with me, as are Chekov, Scotty, Sulu and Uhura. The rest of the crew is made of young cadets, more of a skeleton crew than anything else. All of them think it is an honor to serve me, despite their knowledge of the dangers we are travelling to, and what sort of man Starfleet paints me as now._

_We all face dire consequences if we do not succeed in this final mission of insubordination. So, allow me to explain why a model career Captain, such as myself, is taking such stupid and very drastic actions._

_Twenty years ago, the _Enterprise_ traveled through a space rift created by Khan, who absurdly claimed to be my father and was also thought to be on Ceti Alpha V, the planet we allowed him and his people to live on after freeing them from the _Botany Bay_. Despite undeniable proof of these events which conspired, even though scientists who have seen the Gamma Quadrant act this way have added to our voices, Starfleet deems that I have lost my mind and have been discrediting my name ever since._

_Admiral Clearwater, true to her honor, was the only one who believed me and the crew when we returned from these bizarre turn of events, light saber even in tow. She courageously took on Starfleet Command, even when they court-marshaled her and reduced her rank from Admiral to Lieutenant in one fell swoop. Finally, Starfleet Command found her too noisy and nosy, and had her murdered, posing it as an accident._

_An accident, they say? Call me crazy – fine. Call me a liar, to my face even – fine. But don't tell me a fine woman and commander like Nereid Clearwater died because a Transporter trapped her in between destinations, ironically on the day she was to testify again for me before a tribune, and then claim the whole Transporter problem was an accident. According to Scotty, who had beamed her down, all systems were a go and nothing had been amiss before he went into the Transporter Room. He, too, believes in sabotage._

_Taking the ship might be, in Spock's words, an illogical decision. However, to have Starfleet chase me through the galaxy, back to the Gamma Quadrant, where it all began so innocently, might give some people answers. It might also prove, in many people's eyes, that this crew is not lying. We might be cleared instead of condemned once more._

_However, Spock and I have a theory that Starfleet might be hiding more than they're saying they are. To deny is usually to declare any innocence of the matter, but it's also to hide a knife behind your back._

~00~

As Kirk was finishing his dramatic log in his quarters privately, the now-obsolete _Enterprise_ had entered the Gamma Quadrant with no ships behind her that were giving chase. Feeling it was time to summon the captain to the bridge, Spock, in the Captain's chair, buzzed Kirk. "Spock to Kirk."

Kirk, who was finalizing his angry (albeit helpless) log, saved it and hustled over to his quarters' intercom to answer Spock. "Kirk to Spock. Have we reached the Gamma Quadrant yet?"

"Yes, Captain. The _Enterprise_ just came into range of where…"

Before Spock could finish his statement, the rift easily yanked the _Enterprise_ in with no struggle.


End file.
